Counting Stars
by BionicVampireDragonGuardian1
Summary: What happens when Hiccup has been deemed bedridden for a week after defeating the Red Death? Then Thor's day appears around the corner. Hiccup, has a special idea in mind. Hicstrid. Please Review.


Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III walked into The Great Hall, it had been a little over a week since he woke up after the Red Death. It was Thor's day. Everyone had already gathered in The Hall, for drinks and entertainment. Normally, he would avoid the entertainment portion like a plague. This time, it would be different. He had prepping for a few days, having just finished composing. Yes, composing. He wrote music. This was his newest one. He had given the instrumental parts to certain people. They knew, and promised not to tell anyone.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called as he walked in. Quickly closing the distance and hugging him tightly. "This is definitely going to different." She had no idea.

"That's for sure." He muttered.

"Everyone!" His Dad's voice called over the noise, everyone instantly quieting down. "Happy Thor's day!" With those three words, the celebration went into full swing.

**TIME SKIP!**

As the entertainment section began, everyone, whether they planned to go or not was nervous. Except one person. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. All the people he had given the music to were ready. They tuned and the torches near the torches were out, all except the few near the instrumentalists.

_**I apologize about this next part, I couldn't find a way to do this part without modern day technology. Considering Hiccup's quietness. **_

Hiccup cleared his throat. Having practiced with the instrumentalists he had been told that his singing voice sounded very different from his normal voice. Turning on the mic. The instruments started up and so did he. Slowly, at first.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Yeah, we'll be counting stars."

Gaining confidence he grew louder. As the tempo picked up.

"I see this life

Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

By doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie..."

"Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."

As he continued the musicians for into it and begotten their signing which immediately transferred to the others.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars.

I feel the love

And I feel it burn

Down this river every turn

Hope is a four letter word

Make that money

Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie..."

As he sang he felt Toothless nudge him. He quickly hopped on, letting the light of the torches finally show who was singing. The crowded gasped for a moment, then continued.

"Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly!"

He saw Astrid smile, causing him to do the same.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars.

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned!

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned!

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned!

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned!

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars.

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned!

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned!

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned!

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned!"

**As the song ended, the whole crowd present cheered. The few torches were relit. Showing a blushing Hiccup and an even redder Astrid. In a few small strides the distance between them was closed, by Hiccup. He and Astrid were exactly the same height. So he had no need to lean down as he attacked her lips with his own. The crowd grew silent, in shock, they never had suspected that Hiccup had it in him to do something like that. He was happy to prove them wrong. As the kiss broke apart, anyone could tell that they weren't cutting off because they wanted to. Valhalla forbid, no. They merely did it for this pesky thing called air. They were smiling bright enough to blind The Gods, they were that happy. **


End file.
